Responsibilities of a Father
by Aileena
Summary: This is a fanfic about Rinoa's past in Deling City...


Responsibilities of a Father  
By: Aileena  
  
Note: I created a new character and she is a total loser¡Kthis is my first fanfic ever so please   
please don¡¦t be too hard!  
  
Chapter 1: Responsibilities of a Father   
  
¡§Ms. Caraway! Please pay attention!¡¨ Rinoa shifted her attention towards the glaring   
English teacher, Ms. Jacobs. ¡§Ms Caraway, you have obviously no interest in learning so you   
may visit the principal.¡¨   
Rinoa slid out of her seat and headed for the door. She heard snickering coming from behind   
her but she didn¡¦t care, the whole academy was filled with snotty morons anyway. From outside   
the office, Rinoa heard muffled voices. She pressed her ear to the door.   
¡§General, please understand, if your daughter¡¦s behavior continues, she may be   
expelled! All her teachers are complaining, have you considered maybe sending her to Garden?   
They have an excellent reputation for disciplining out of control teenagers¡K¡¨   
¡§Well, I¡¦d rather not, her mother would not have liked it and¡K¡¨   
¡§General, maybe Ms. Caraway needs some time out of the academy. Perhaps she   
needs to spend more time with her family.¡¨   
¡§Well, perhaps. I¡¦m going on a business trip though and I may not have that much time.   
She¡¦d just get in the way!¡¨ Rinoa didn¡¦t want to hear anymore. Her father didn¡¦t understand   
her; he¡¦d never been around when she was smaller. All her life, her father had let her down.   
There had once been a time when they got along but ever since her mom, Julia had died, the   
General had busied himself with work. Forgetting that Rinoa was even around. Rinoa barged   
into the room, General Caraway and Principal Smith looked up.   
¡§Ms. Caraway! What a surprise, we were just talking about you, please¡Khave a seat,¡¨   
smiled the principal, he was a rather short and chubby man.   
¡§Can it Meatball!¡¨ Rinoa shouted.  
General Caraway turned to face her. ¡§Rinoa! We need to talk, it¡¦s time for you to act   
responsible, you¡¦re 13¡K¡¨   
¡§You need to act responsible! You are a father, act like one!¡¨ She shouted. Tears   
blurred her vision, ¡§Ever since mom died, you¡¦ve never been around, you act like I don¡¦t even   
exist! I might as well be an orphan!¡¨ she ran out of the office, tears streaming down her face.   
  
Chapter 2: Leona Deling  
Rinoa sat and stared at the vacant piano on the stage at the bar. Since her outburst at   
the academy, she had come to the bar and stared at the stage. Many years ago, her mother had   
performed there, playing her first song, ¡§Eyes on Me¡¨.   
The owner of the bar didn¡¦t mind that she was there. He told Rinoa stories about her   
mother and her romance with a Galbadian Soldier. He must have been handsome, Rinoa   
thought. But I wonder how mom ended up with my father. If only I could get away from this   
place, and explore the world! Rinoa disliked the president; he had caused much suffering   
everywhere. A traveler had once told her of a small city called Timber. It had once been a   
beautiful place until Galbadia took over it. Sure, Rinoa was a Galbadian but she felt different.   
Galbadia wasn¡¦t home, home was somewhere else. Maybe Timber, Rinoa thought. In   
the summer, maybe she could go to Timber!   
¡§Rinoa?¡¨ Rinoa looked up, her friend Leona was there. ¡§Your father is worried sick   
about you!¡¨   
¡§Really? That¡¦s a surprise. I thought he didn¡¦t know I existed!¡¨ Rinoa muttered bitterly.  
¡§Well, of course he cares. Unlike my father, he has a heart!¡¨ Leona stated. Her father   
was the one and only President Deling.   
¡§He doesn¡¦t act like he has one!¡¨ Rinoa snapped.   
Leona sat down, ¡§If you don¡¦t want to go home, you can come to my place.¡¨   
¡§Well, okay but are you sure your dad won¡¦t mind?¡¨  
¡§Oh, he won¡¦t even notice! He¡¦s working all the time,¡¨ Leona said.   
¡§You won¡¦t believe what happened! My dad and Principal Smith were talking about my   
poor behavior!¡¨ Rinoa recalled the events of the day.   
¡§Really? Same thing happened to me!¡¨ Leona exclaimed. ¡§Only they were talking on the   
phone! I think Dad¡¦s gonna send me to Garden!¡¨  
¡§Me too!¡¨ Rinoa exclaimed. ¡§Maybe we¡¦ll both get sent to the same one!¡¨  
¡§That¡¦s highly unlikely! My father says he wants me as far away from you as possible!¡¨   
Leona explained.   
¡§Gee¡Kthat stinks! If I get into Garden, I want to use the Blaster edge! Oh, the bus is   
here!¡¨ Rinoa said. They climbed aboard and headed for the presidential residence.  
  
Chapter 3: Three years later  
I¡¦m so glad Leona¡¦s finally coming for a visit, Rinoa thought. General Caraway never   
did send Rinoa to Garden but President Deling had. He had sent her to Balamb Garden. Leona   
should be coming any minute now! Ding-Dong, Rinoa raced to the front door before the butler   
could reach it.   
¡§Leona!¡¨ She screamed. Leona was dressed in a SeeD uniform. She held a present   
under one arm. Rinoa gasped.   
¡§You became a SeeD? Wow!¡¨   
¡§I know, isn¡¦t it great? I¡¦m only sixteen. My instructor was Quistis Trepe. She¡¦s the   
best!¡¨  
¡§Is that present for me?¡¨ Rinoa teased.  
¡§Oh right! Here,¡¨ Leona handed the present to her. Rinoa ripped it open, inside was a   
pinwheel.   
¡§Wow! I¡¦ve always wanted one, but I don¡¦t know how to use it!¡¨   
¡§It¡¦s simple, here let me show you!¡¨ Leona demonstrated how to use it.  
¡§Great!¡¨ Rinoa pushed the button.  
¡§NO¡K¡¨ Leona shouted but it was too late. CRASH! General Caraway¡¦s Ming vase   
crashed to the floor, shattering into millions of pieces.  
¡§What the hell is¡K¡¨ General Caraway walked in, he saw his vase on the floor. ¡§My   
precious vase!¡¨ he exclaimed.  
¡§Sir, I¡¦m so sorry!¡¨ Rinoa apologized. Ever since the conflict 3 years ago, she had   
switched to calling the General ¡¥Sir¡¦ instead of father. He glared at her, then looked at Leona.   
¡§So I see you¡¦ve become a SeeD!¡¨ He said dryly. ¡§Um¡Kyeah,¡¨ Leona twisted a loose strand   
of black hair around her finger nervously.   
¡§You¡¦re on a mission here?¡¨ He asked.  
¡§No, I just came for a visit,¡¨ she answered.  
¡§Well, your father will want to see you! I hope after the last three years in Garden, you   
will have improved your outrageous behavior. Lawrence, clean up this mess!¡¨ He motioned   
towards a servant then stalked out of the room.  
¡§Well, I guess I better get going,¡¨ Leona headed for the door.  
¡§Can I come with you? ¡¥Sir¡¦ is in a bad mood and I don¡¦t wanna be around!¡¨ Rinoa   
asked.  
¡§Sure! Let¡¦s go!¡¨ Leona walked out the door.  
  
Chapter 4: Rejection  
¡§Father? I¡¦m home!¡¨ Leona knocked on the door to the study.   
¡§Oh, Leona, you¡¦re back. There¡¦s something I need to talk to you about,¡¨ the president   
looked up from all his paperwork.  
¡§Sure, Rinoa? Can you wait for me in my room?¡¨ Leona asked.  
¡§Sure,¡¨ Rinoa watched the study door close. She felt a sudden urge to listen to the   
conversation.  
¡§What is it?¡¨ Leona asked.  
¡§Congratulations! You¡¦re now a SeeD, you no longer have to go to that ridiculous   
Garden any longer!¡¨ He said.  
¡§It¡¦s not ridiculous!¡¨ Leona argued. ¡§And I want to stay in Garden!¡¨  
¡§Nonsense! Deling City is your home!¡¨  
¡§Garden is more of a home than this place will ever be!¡¨  
¡§What?! Are you saying you don¡¦t want to be with your family?¡¨  
¡§Garden is family, you¡¦re not much of a father anyway!¡¨  
¡§How dare you speak to your father like this! GET OUT!¡¨ He screamed. ¡§As far as   
I¡¦m concerned, I HAVE NO DAUGHTER!¡¨ His voice dripped with venom.   
Rinoa, wide-eyed quickly ran to Leona¡¦s room and closed the door. She couldn¡¦t   
believe the President had just said that. Leona opened the door and walked in, her eyes were   
watery but she was trying to hide it.  
¡§Are you alright?¡¨ Rinoa asked.   
Leona burst into tears, ¡§He rejected me, I have no father! I shouldn¡¦t have come back,   
I¡¦m leaving on the first train to Timber then to Balamb.¡¨ She sat down and continued sobbing.  
¡§Don¡¦t cry,¡¨ Rinoa placed her arm around her. ¡§I¡¦m going to Timber with you!¡¨  
  
Chapter 5: Timber Station  
¡§Do you have to go?¡¨ Rinoa pleaded.   
¡§Yeah, I¡¦m going home!¡¨ Leona smiled.  
¡§I¡¦m gonna miss you! Will we ever see each other again?¡¨ Rinoa asked.  
¡§Yeah, I have a feeling we will,¡¨ Leona whispered. ¡§See ya, Rinoa, you¡¦re my best   
friend!¡¨  
She hopped onto the train. Rinoa waved until the train was nothing but a speck in the   
distance. I¡¦m gonna miss her so much! She thought. She looked at the pinwheel on her arm. But   
I¡¦m gonna be strong! I will fight the president, who rejected his own daughter and caused so   
much pain, she silently declared. I will destroy him!  
  
THE END  
  
  
All final fantasy 8 related characters belong to Squaresoft otherwise the other crap belongs to   
me =0)  
  



End file.
